You're My Weirdo
by dobokdude
Summary: Mabel has had it. She's at the breaking point. Can something or someone, keep her from the ultimate mistake? One-shot. Warning: rated T for angst


**You're My Weirdo, a Gravity Falls fanfiction**

 **Here's a little one-shot. This has nothing to do with my other fanfic That's Not Who You Are. Feel free to check that out . Though this is a similar AU to that one.**

 **In this AU Pacifica bullied Mabel on a much larger scale. Can Dipper keep her from making the ultimate mistake? I own nothing, everything goes to Disney and Alex Hirsch.**

Done. That's how she felt. She was done. Losing her parents was hard enough, but now she just couldn't go on. She looked towads the clock. Grunkle Stan had went on a grocery run and it wouldn't be long until he got back. She had to do this now.

Being slightly blinded by her tears, the young Pines girl pulled out 2 things: a razor blade and a bottle of white pills. She was going to commit suicide. At this point that seemed like the only option. Because of their parents' death, she and Dipper were forced to live in Gravity Falls with their Grunkle Stan.

It was fine until at the party the Mystery Shack had she met Pacifica Northwest. She was your typical stuck up, spoiled, (fake) blonde rich girl. She challenged her to a singing and dancing competition to stand up for her new friends Candy and Grenda. She lost but the two were still grateful.

After that, Pacifica seemed to make it her life's purpose to make Mabel's life Hell on Earth. She called her names in public made fun of her clothes, and even paid people not to hang out with her. Candy, Grenda and a few others didn't buy into it but unfortunately, most people did given the Northwests' amount of influence.

Mabel began crying again. She knew she just had to do this. Because people didn't hang out with her, they didn't hang out with Dipper either making it hard for him to make friends. Although Dipper said it was fine, Mabel felt like that was a lie. She was just a detriment to him and everyone else.

Mabel scrunched her eyes and hissed as the razor pierced her skin. As she dragged it along she could feel the blood oozing out. It hurt, but was also somewhat comforting. She let the blood run down her arm, dripping onto the floor.

 _''Now it's time''._ Mabel thought to herself. She opened the bottle and began pouring its contents into her palm. But just as she was about to swallow the overdose of medicine, she heard a knock on the door.

''Mabel, you in there?'' Dipper said. She saw the door handle shake. ''Why's the door locked?'' Dipper said, concern evident in his voice.

Suddenly Dipper began banging on the door and then for a few seconds the bangs stopped. Mabel then heard heavy footsteps and her brother caved the door in, having rammed it with his shoulder.

''Mabel wh-.'' Dipper stopped and looked in horror at what he saw. His sisters left arm had a deep vertical cut and blood was seeping onto the wooden floorboards. He also saw his Grunkle's entire perscription in her hand.

His sister was trying to commit suicide.

''MABEL!'' Dipper shrieked he ran over to her and slapped the pills oout of her hand, scattering them onto the floor. He gently but firmly grabbed her hand and looked down at her cut. He looked up to her and Mabel was avoiding his gaze.

Dipper was struggling to keep the tears forming in his eyes from falling. ''Mabel, look at me.'' He said. Mabel still didn't look at him. Her eyes still stayed glued to the floorboards.

''Mabel. Look. At. Me.'' Mabel heard her brothers voice crack and she looked up. Dipper was crying. Tears silently fell from his eyes as he still looked at her self-inflicted wound. He looked her in the eyes after a few moments of silence.

''Mabel, why would you do this?'' He asked, his voice shaking. Mabel stayed silent, tears falling from her eyes as well. Dipper's eyes burned and were turning puffy red.

 **''** Mabel wh-''.

''BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH IT DIPPER!'' Mabel exclaimed, sobbing uncontrollably once again. ''Bec-because I just can't keep going through this. If losing Mom and Dad wasn't enough, thanks to Pacifica, few of the other kids in Gravity Falls will hang out with me. They won't even hang out with you. Face it, you, Grunkle Stan and everyone else is better off with me, the weirdo gone.''

She began sobbing again after that, pulling her arm away from Dipper. After a few moments, Dipper grabbed her by her shoulders and spoke:

''Listen Mabel. Don't listen to what Pacifica and all those other kids say. Me, Stan, Candy and Grenda and everyone else all love you for who you are. Pacifica, her, parents and friends are stuck up jerks blinded by greed and their inflated egos. But you, you're creative, smart, funny and the best twin a guy could ask for. Mabel, you're a weirdo in the good way. You're my weirdo''.

Mabel wiped her eyes and smiled slightly, ''You really think that Dipper?''

Dipper nodded, ''Without a doubt.''

He then embraced her and she did the same. They stayed like that for a bit, until Dipper let go and took a gentle hold of her wrist.

''This is gonna need stitches.'' Dipper said

Mabel shifted uncomfortabaly, ''Dipper, I'm sorry.''

Dipper put his hand on her shoulder, ''It's ok, Mabel. But please don't do anything like that again. I lost Mom and Dad, I'm not gonna lose you.'' He said hugging her again.

''I love you Mabel''. Dipper said

''I love you too.'' Mabel said

 **Well that's a wrap folks. If you enjoyed this, please do review and check out my other works. Until next time, Peace!**


End file.
